The Awakening: Chapter 5
Cora's P.O.V On the taxi, I was glad I didn't have to be with the crybaby Sebastian Booth. I hope that there's no other crybabies in this quest. I relaxed my body and went to rest. I dreamed of the sky. Well, not the burden itself, but the sky where aeroplanes used to travel through. I could sense its thoughts. Oh, when am I going to get back to my wife? The sky thought. Then, as I watched, the sky rumbled and began to shook. Pieces of heavy rocks began to form in the sky itself, then it's getting bigger and heavier. The sky began to form as a gigantic piece of rock that is large enough to crush Burj Dubai whole. I could tell it's about 15 meters in diameter. Then the scene changed. I was looking at a girl. She had a brunette/auburn hair tied in a ponytail and a brown eyes. She's carrying 9-millimeter twin colt 45s gun. She's also equipped with an amazing arsenal, such as a grappler hook, Well, this girl is not a demigod, but why is my dream showing this kind of thing? Then, as I watched, the sky above began to get denser as the pressure of the sky increases. I woke up with a start, when Thompson shook me awake. "Cora! Wake up! The taxi is going to refuel!" That's when I looked at the other taxi. The other taxi is here, and my friends were there. I sighed, my friends were safe. Just then, I heard the sky rumble and I felt something like an earthquake, but it only lasts for 1 second. I figure that the sky had dropped onto the girl I had just dreamed. We all came out from the taxi, paying mortal cash and ran into the woods. Josh's P.O.V We ran and ran towards the source of the explosion. There was a girl with brunette/auburn hair and brown eyes tied in a ponytail. She didn't radiate any sort of presence, so she must be a mortal. She drew her guns and pointed both of her pistols at us. We raised our hands up in the air. "Who are you?" The girl asked. "Umm..." Then, I saw the sky directly above her. "Look out!!" I shouted. The girl laughed. "Do you think I would fall for that?" Then she frowned, looking at the sky. We put our hands down. Sure enough, the sky began to drop on her. She rolled sideways but the sky seemed to follow her every move. After rolling sideways, the sky moved to where she roll to and dropped into her shoulder. She shouldn't be able to hold it because she's a mortal, but she seemed to be able to hold it, the weight of the sky, which was super heavy, she is able to withstand the pressure, although she starts to tremble so much. Then, a voice laughed. "That's what you get for trying to uncover my secrets, little girl!" I could swear that the voice sounded familiar. "I am not a little girl!" The girl groaned. "Oh yes you are. How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone!" "PLEASE!!!" The girl pleaded. "I will leave you here." The voice told her. Then, she is left with holding the sky. Jessica's P.O.V I have to admit that I felt pity on the mortal girl that's holding the sky. But when I tried to approach her, an invisible wall prevented me from reaching the girl, so I decided to move on. "Come on, Josh!" I told him. "Let's move!" "Wait, Jessica. We can't just leave her behind!" "Josh, there's in invisible wall protecting her..." "Do you think I didn't know that?" Josh chided. "In my last quest, I've been facing the exact same problem and yet me and my friends found a way to free the trapped people under the sky!" I was stunned. I didn't know Josh could get angry. I decided to as him a question. "Josh, who are in your quest in the last 4 years?" Josh stared at me. "Me, Luna Silver and Annabeth." "Luna Silver?" Josh nodded, and he gestured at the figure on my right. There's a girl about 4'10. I guess she must have been Luna Silver. As I watched, her hand had a bow and an arrow appeared from nowhere. I gasped on looking at her. She can summon weapons? How cool is that? Luna walked towards us. "Hello Josh!" She said with a brave smile on. "I see you're going to stop the sky from dropping once and for all." "That's right!" Annabeth said. "Oh, and by the way, who's that?" Luna pointed to the girl that has been holding the sky for a while now. I looked at her, She's kneeling under the weight and her whole body is trembling. I tried many ways to free her from the burden but there is an invisible wall around her. As I watched, icy winds formed around the girl, making the girl shiver. I'm really desperate. She's kneeling under the weight and is way too tired to cry out. "I don't know her name, but the sky dropped on her as soon as she drew her weapons. I think she's a mortal." Luna stepped forward to the girl and crouched beside her in about 15 meters away. "Oh, this girl. I've met her many times, she said she's on her journey to recover some artifacts." "Any idea what she might be looking for?" I asked. "I don't know, whenever I tried to find out her name, she always say that she's in a hurry and doesn't have time to talk to me. Her initial was L." L? What in the world does L stands for? For one thing, it doesn't stand for Luna Silver because she's right beside us. I looked at the brown eyed, auburn girl one last time. I tried to memorize her features, how she looks and stuff. Truly, she's powerful for a mortal. But she doesn't look powerful this time. The weight of the sky is slowly crushing her bones. All of her bones are trembling from the immense pressure of the sky. Josh kept poking at the invisible wall to see if it already gone, and it did get away. Josh called us for backup to return the sky to its rightful place. All of us were helping the auburn haired girl out of her burden. We were pushing so hard that the sky finally originates to its rightful place. The girl collapsed and lay there shivering. I checked on her but she was too weak to talk. We decided to carry her. Since I was the strongest, Josh assigned me to carry her, which I did. I slung her over my shoulder, and we continued walking. "Well," Luna told us. "I'll see you in the morning." Then he jogged back to the woods. I looked at my wristwatch. It's already dinner time, and we're very tired. So Josh got us somewhere comfortable to eat. He picked "McDonalds." He told me he liked it there. There were so many main course to choose from. I looked at the girl with the auburn hair slung on my shoulder. She tried to open her eyes, and she is still not moving, way too tired from holding the sky. I placed her on a chair, and she slumped forward. Cora laughed. "You know, looking at this girl really reminds me of the sleeping Josh." I stared at her. "Really?" Cora nodded. "Josh looks really cute when he does that. I liked to play with him, he's so cute." "Did you happen to wake him up from his self-induced coma?" I asked. "I guess so, yeah." The brunette haired girl moved her hands, but it only moved a centimeter, so I decided that she had shown signs of life. Josh's P.O.V I ordered burgers for my dinner. I liked burgers since I was about 9 years old. In fact, I love them. I enjoyed the meal. It was delightful. Then, we returned to our quest. We walked in the woods, but this time we're in an area where there isn't many large trees. I decided it would be a good place to put the mortal girl here. Jessica placed her into a giant leaf and we continued our quest. I looked at my wristwatch. It's now 10:30 PM. It's time to go to sleep. I took out my necklace and shook it. As we watched, the necklace turned into a tent, and it's more than big enough for the 5 of us. I went asleep in an instant, since I'm so tired that I slept in an instant. Jessica's P.O.V Josh was fast asleep. It's been one hour since he was asleep and we were still awake. Just then, the sky rumbled, and Annabeth looked outside. I decided to look outside too. Once we looked at the sky, I saw the sky right on top of us, ready to drop on the tent. The sky dropped on us, but luckily I rolled right at the tent when it struck Annabeth. She groaned and asked for my help, but I was already tired and so were my friends. So, we went to sleep while Annabeth is holding the crushing weight of the sky. "Good night, Annabeth." I told her. "HELP ME!!!" She pleaded. "Please..." Cora yawned. "Just hold it until morning, okay?" "PLEASE!!!!!" Annabeth pleaded. "HELP ME!!!" "Oh, don't worry. I could help you tomorrow morning." I told her. I knew, if she hadn't held the sky for us, the entire camp would be crushed and Phoebe would go yelling at me for leaving a friend to die. Then, we fell asleep. Josh's P.O.V I dreamed of my father, Hyperion, at Mount Othyrs. He was organizing his fellow titans to behave, since he's the leader now. Hyperion turned towards my presence. "Son, you don't have much time. Sooner or later, you have to find a permanent replacement for the sky." "Permanent replacement?" I asked in bewilderment. "But dad, there is no permanent replacement for this. The sky always roam around the world, trying to establish a connection and they used demigods like a phone line." "That's the point, son. When gods or titans took the sky, then the connection will be lost. Looks like we need a demigod with a very strong connection to hold it." "But he/she won't hold it forever, won't they?" "I don't know the answer to that, son." "Dad, I want to ask you a question." "Yes son, what is it?" "About the sky meeting the earth, which demigod has the strongest connection?" Hyperion thought about this. "I don't know, son. I don't know... Now wake up from your dream, son. Your friend has had enough." Then the dream faded. I woke up fresh and healthy, ready to begin another day of the quest. Since there is no specific deadline for this quest, we might as well dawdle around. But we can't do that. We have lives to save. I went outside to catch some fresh air, and when I tilted my head to the left, I was aghast. Someone is so reckless to leave Annabeth under the burden of the sky. Her whole body is trembling and she's kneeling under the weight. "Don't worry, Annabeth! We'll save you!" I stepped close to the sky to find that the invisible wall had been removed and I was able to lift the sky and make it return to its original place. Annabeth collapsed on the ground and she was shivering. I checked on her. She looked terrible, with a bruise on her cheek and she's lying motionless. Category:The Awakening Category:Chapter Page